Rennaissance
by Sage
Summary: A rebirth of love, hate, and destruction is about hit three members of the X-Men, Wolverine, Jubilee, and Jean. A few new characters enter the X world, and the fate of the world lies in all their hands.


Hey hows it going? This is Sage, the author of this fan fic, this is my first fan fic and I'd like any constructive criticsizm, and I'll try to get back, but I might not cause of school (senior year is a bitch.) you could contact me at **SageOfAll@hotmail.com**. Marvels Characters are hereby given full credit and Im not making any money from this and Im also pretty much broke so sueing would probably get you a hand full of pocket lint. Sage, Man of War, Gizmo, the Beast(not henry McCoy), ID and any knew characters are mine unless I say other wise. If you want to use any of them contact me, send me a copy of what your gonna write(hey I'd love to read any other fan fics) and its very probable that I'll say that its alright. If by any chance you want to put this fan fic in your website or anything like that contact me and tell me were its gonna be at so that I can know(Wolverines R.E.A.L.M. already has my permission). This is an ungoing story that I've been working on for a while, and the only reason I sent it undone is because I know that if I dont I wont finish it at all. Now I hope you enjoy it, and remember that the story revolves around Wolverine, Jean, Jubilee, and various knew character(some of witch are actually the main characters and havent come out yet). I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, Sage in the fic aint soppose to be me the only reason I use Sage as my online name is cause I like the name, Sage = Wiseman, and thats why I like it even if I aint all that wise.  
  


**Intro.**  


  
Now, the story takes place in an alternate universe where most of the history of the Marvel   
  
universe occurred the same way as in the original but some things happened at ealier times(the whole   
  
"Apc. and the Twelve" thing started around 1997). Most of Gen X are about to graduate and the school   
  
is also a college along with a high school. It is just after Wolverine has overcome the psychotic Death   
  
program that was so kindly given to him by En Sabah Nur(If you dont know who En Sabah Nur is, he's   
  
Apocalypse, if you dont know who Apocalypse is, I truly, truly feel sorry for you.). The so called "twelve"   
  
are still under Apocalypse' control and Death/Wolverine has just destroyed all the other horsemen by   
  
order of Apocalypse( this universes death was much stronger than Marvels and has a "Death Bond"   
  
wich allows him to gain the strength and powers of whoever he destroys by "taking their 'souls' " to use   
  
whenever he wants, other whys they're the exact same.), including Marvels answer to South Parks   
  
Kenny, Caliban. Later, "Logan"/ Death played the sympathy card on three of the worlds greatest   
  
heroes, the Hulk/as Bruce Banner, Spider-Man, and the Ghost Rider(ironic, no) and brought all three   
  
unharmed to Apocalypse and they were turned into the new Horsemen of Apocalypse.   
  
Wolverine/Death, Hulk/War(Yes again, who else could be better?), Spider-Man/Famine, Ghost   
  
Rider/Pestilance. Later the remaining X-Men along with the remaining members of the other X-teams   
  
(with the exception of Generation X), the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and along with Magneto's followers   
  
(the Acolytes) all joined for a grand finale against Apocalypse and crew. The assault was planned   
  
carefully. However they didn't know of the roster change in the Horsemen. Believing that the only true   
  
powerhouse would be Logan, the Fantastic Four volunteered to go one on one against the four   
  
Horsemen or "hold them off" until the rest of the alliance was able to make the "final assault" on   
  
Apocalypse. However they were only confronted by Death while the other three waited for the   
  
upcoming assault beside Apocalypse. Death tells them how he has always respected their strength   
  
which was ten fold when they were together and fought to the death and of what honor it would be to   
  
destroy them. The Fantastic Four try reasoning with "Logan" until Death tells them that the man they   
  
knew as Logan/Wolverine was already dead and that only Death remained. The battle erupted with an   
  
attack on Sue Richards and then the rest followed. Meanwhile the rest of the Alliance was confronted   
  
by an awaiting horsemen crew minus one. While Death was about to finish the barely standing   
  
Fantastic Four, he decided that his horsemen needed him more and gave a paralyzing psy attack from   
  
his blade and left then for dead. As Death left, that annoying little Watcher (Uatu I believe) showed   
  
up(as he always does when Mr. Fantastics in trouble, I think hes a fruit.) and informs the Fantastic Four   
  
that Wolverine is the key to defeating Apocalypse and that he and his fellow horsemen, Hulk, Spider-  
  
Man, and Ghost Rider, were all meant to confront their master in order to full fill an ancient prophecy.   
  
With their remaining strength the Fantastic Four head to help bring back the four lost heroes. The battle   
  
was slowly moving toward the favor of the alliance when finally Death showed up. Like their counter   
  
parts(the Fantastic Four) their power also seemed to grow ten fold when they fought together and they   
  
soon destroyed the alliance. As they took their captives to Apocalypse, the Fantastic Four (Thing,   
  
Human Torch, and the Invisible Woman) showed up to stall Apocalypse and crew while Mr. Fantastic   
  
freed the "twelve" in order to aid the fallen Alliance. As the Horsemen were about to begin their attack  
  
on the three Fantastic Four members, Mr. Fantastic freed the "twelve." The battle soon erupted and   
  
with the combined psy powers there, the "twelve" were able to revive the fallen Alliance and the battle   
  
between the "twelve" and the Alliance against the Horsemen and Apocalypse began. The battle ended   
  
in the retreat of the X-Men, the mysterious dissapearrence of the living Monolith and Polaris(she ends   
  
up joining Havok in the Mutant X universe(Aint I a nice guy?)) and the death of the Fantastic Four. This   
  
final attack in wich Logan delivered the final blow to each member of the Fantastic Four starting with   
  
The Thing, then The Human Torch, followed by Mr. Fantastic (he took the attack intended for his wife)   
  
and ended with the death of the Invisible Woman. It was Sue's last breath that brought Logan to his   
  
knees. With an unknown power that he didnt understand he was able to feel her last moments, in them   
  
was the love she felt for her friends, comrades, and family, but her final "words" were "Your eyes,   
  
Logan, so true, honest, and full of love, they reflect your soul, your trueself, do you not see it? We   
  
forgive you, Logan... your eyes ... so beautiful..." it ended with a serenity that he himself was never able   
  
to achieve before, one that he longed for, one, he realized, that he took away from the constant life of   
  
one boy; her son Franklin Richards would never see his family again. Apocalypse notices the falling of   
  
his horsemen of Death and orders the rest of the horsemen to attack and subdue him at ANY cost   
  
before he is able to deprogram himself and once again become Logan. Wolverine escapes and finds   
  
himself at the X-Mansion still in his Death outfit. The Alliance and the "twelve" soon arrive and all the   
  
non X-Men led by Magneto attack Logan only to find that he doesnt defend himself. The X-Men stand   
  
confused but eventually they notice that somethings wrong with Death/Logan and after a very quick psy   
  
search by Jean, it is known that while the body is alive, their is no emotional response, and the X-Men   
  
join the battle on Deaths/Logans side because they believe that he's fighting Apocalypse' programing,   
  
wich he is. The X-Men defeat the Alliance when a bestial Logan awakens and helps the X-Men win,   
  
the battle ends in the destruction of the X-Mansion and Logan then once again becomes "blank" and   
  
passes out and for a brief second every one feels a portion of what seems to be his agony at the cost   
  
of all the lives hes taken in is life(his new power that only seems to work subconsciencely is really an   
  
empathy power) and is taken to his room (the only thing left standing.) while in a deep coma where he   
  
remains for two weeks and then awakens in the new X-Mansion (after the destruction of the previous   
  
one, the X-Men along with Magneto and the rest of the "twelve" and alliance built a new and VERY   
  
much improved X-Mansion, with the master of magnetism and the rest of the super heroes it doesnt   
  
take long to build a mansion.) were he stayed for a few days then left to honor the memory of the   
  
Fantastic Four and formed the new Fantastic Four with (You guessed it) the Hulk, Spider-Man, and the   
  
Ghost Rider( dejavu anyone?8>). Now a year later the group has taken some time off and Logan has   
  
returned to the place that always will be home to him, he has returned to the X-Men.  
  
  
Phew. Well, thats the intro now let me explain a few things:  
  
**Bold= Thoughts **(and anything else, just use common sence people;>)**  
  
**_Italics= Psychic communication_ (same as above)_  
  
**Bold Italics= Mystical communication**_ (ditto)**_  
  
_**CAPS= MYSTERIOUS COMMUNICATION (see above)  
  
Signature= Writings (blahblah, blah, blahblah blah)  
  


**_Enjoy  
  
_**

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was a cold and dark night with the only light coming from an eerily blood red moon. It is under this   
moon that paths, that may change the world as we know it, will begin to cross.   
  
During this night all was as it should be in the X-Mansion, except for one thing, a battle to the death.  
  
???: IM NOT GONNA LET YA TAKE OVER BUB! NOT AGAIN!  
  
???: DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? I AM WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING FOR THE LAST MILLION YEARS, HIDDEN SO WELL THAT XAVIER HIMSELF COULD NOT DETECT ME!!  
  
???: THATS A LAUGH, A MILLION YEARS! HA, I KNOW I AINT NO PIMPLE FACED KID, BUT THIS OL' BODY O' MINE AINT NO MILLION YEARS OLD BUB.   
  
???: THE BODY, NO. THATS ONLY FEW MILLENNIA OLD, HOWEVER IT IS THE SOUL THAT IS IMMORTAL!  
  
???: NOW YOUR SAYIN IM A FREAKIN' EXTERNAL? ONE MINUTE IM APOCALYPSES LACKEY, THE NEXT IM A MILLION YEARS OLD AND NOW IM A EXTERNAL, WELL LISTEN GOOD BUB I AINT EVER WORKIN' FOR OL' FEZ HEAD AGAIN, I DONT CARE HOW POWERFUL HE IS I WONT LET HIM MANIPULATE ME AGAIN. GET YOUR STORIES STRAIT BUB.  
  
???: AN EXTERNAL IS NOTHING COMPARED TO OUR TRUE ORIGIN, WE ARE IMMORTAL WE ARE AS FAR BEYOND EN SABAH NUR, AS HE IS BEYOND MUTANTS, AND THEY BEYOND HUMANS.  
  
???: NOW I KNOW YOUR PSYCHOTIC, LETS END THIS BUB!  
  
???: AS **WE** WISH, HOWEVER YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE **OUR** DESTINY, AND NEITHER CAN YOUR DEAR FAMILY, THEY SHALL FACE **DEATH AT OUR HANDS!!!**  
  
___________  
  
  
Logan: Huh!!!  
  
With a startle the man named Logan awakens covered in sweat.  
  
Logan: What the flamin hell was that!??!  
  
**Get a holda yourself Logan, its just a dream.**   
  
Logan: No. That shit was to real ta' be just a dream, I gotta go before something happens to the family.  
  
The family that Logan speaks about is the only family that he has ever had, or at least can remember. Before and during this part of his life, Logan had had many different identities, Weapon X, Patch, Wolverine, and most recently Death. This would not be the first time that he would leave the X-Men, however it had always been to find himself, kind of selfish he always thought. This time however, it was different, this time the one being that single handedly brought so much blood shed; physically, mentally, and spiritually, to the X-Men, was once again coming to life, and as long as Logan lived, Death would never again lay a hand on the X-Men.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
???: Father, I believe it is time that I, along with your other faithful servants, take our place as your horsemen of Death, War, Pestilance, and Famine. Logan and the others are not worthy, he has spit on the honor bestowed on him by you, let me take the place of that insolent whelp!  
  
Apocalypse: Watch your mouth "son," Logan not only exceeds the demands of the title of Death, he is capable of being our worst enemy. However, your time shall come, but for now my dear horseman of Death is lost and I will bring him back, and together we will rule the world!  
  
???: But father! He has left our home in order to join our enemies! That is treason and he should be destroyed!! You cannot let this behavior go unpunished!  
  
Apocalypse gives a cold stare at the person who dared question his word. That look would bring even the toughest person to their knees. But this figure who stands in the shadows of Apocalypse's lair is angered, and his "fathers" cold stare does nothing but anger him more.  
  
Apocalypse: Infidel!!! You question MY word! I should have you put to death!  
  
???: Then DO IT!! What is holding you back! I'll tell you what, the fact that I speak the truth is what keeps you from ATTEMPTING to destroy me. You are so caught up with your **_little friend_** that you refuse to even look me in the eye!!!!.... **IF** I'm needed, you know where to find me.  
  
At this the shadowy figure walks away leaving Apocalypse in anger.  
  
Ozzymandious: Master the young one has one point, you do seem to have lost not only your..ehm.. beloved horseman of Death but also the other three. What is your will and I shall execute it sire.  
  
Apocalypse: My will Ozzymandious is that you not get involved with the Horsemen, like lost sheep they ALL shall return to their shepherd, they will ALL return to me soon.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Dear Jeannie,  
  
I think its time that the ol' canucklehead takes a long vacation. I know that right now isnt exactly the time to leave with all the comossion going about but its somethin' I gotta do. I've enjoyed our late night meetings and Im glad that youve helped me through these times, and I apologize for any problems I've caused between you an Cyke. Keep an eye out on Jubes for me and, even if you or Chuck can find me, please dont, I really gotta be on my own for a' while this time, sorry if that worrys you or tha team, but thats the way it has ta be sometimes Red.  
Love Always,  
  
Logan  
  
This was all that Logan could write. He wanted to write more, of how he truly felt about the X-Men and most importantly how he truly felt about her. Since the moment he met her, he fell deeply in love. It was the sense of her being in danger that brought him back from the dead after Magneto had ripped the adamantium from his body. That was a love that could never be replaced. However, now, more than ever he loved her. She also had been in a very similar situation when she became the Dark Phoenix. Although it turned out not to physically be her, she felt the emotion and corruption of the Phoenix's soul as it had been her own. It was because of this that in the last year the two had become very close, almost to the point of lovers, never sexually but always thinking of the other.  
  
He wanted to write more.  
  
Logan got his old Harley which was still in the garage as he had left it before becoming Death(it was only moved once and not by hand, it was Jean who telekeneticly moved it, if any one else even touched it theyd have to answere to three, foot-long adamantium claws, and for the last year Logans only used his Jeep.) and road off into the darkness, not knowing how close Death was arising.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**_2199 A.D._**  


  
???: Forge!! Hurry, Nimrod's close by, we have to hurry!!  
  
Forge: Tony you have to keep going, I'll hold Nimrod off as long as I can.  
  
Tony?: What!!! Are you insane man!? I'm not going without you! Besides Nimrod'll destroy you!  
  
Forge: Whe must keep to the mission, besides if you succeed this will never happen. So go I'll take care of Nimrod!  
  
Tony?: NO!! If any one stands a chance against Nimrod its me, I'll hold him back, besides you know more about the mission so you go!  
  
Forge: Listen to me, You are Tony Stark the Third, if I guessed it right your unique mutant trait is just what the people of 2000 need, besides the enemy you'll find there is far worse than Nimrod!  
  
Tony: Forge... I understand,... I'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT CHUMP APOCALYPSE!!! Take care, dad.  
  
With that Tony Stark the Third, better known as the Man of War to the people of the 22nd century, goes into the portle that would take him to the 21st century, leaving the man whose been like a father to him, knowing that if he succeds, the memories he shares with Forge, the father-son love between the two will not occur, and only he will remember. However he knows he cant fail because this is what Forge would want, to end the missioury of millions, even if it cost their family's destruction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


**_1999 A.D  
  
  
_**

Generation X, this group of young mutants were recruited by Charles Xavier in order to train future members of the X-Men. The academy is headed by both Emma Frost (a.k.a. the White Queen) and Sean Cassidy(a.k.a. the Banshee). Recently, with the academy allowing "regular people" to attend school in the Westchester Academy, headmistress Emma Frost had a great amount of stress from the members of Gen X, so the Dean of Students, Sean Cassidy, decided to give her some time for rest and relaxation while he took the kids of Gen X on a camping trip.  
  
All is quite in the forest and every one is enjoying themselves. However in the forest there is one voice wich is not a happy camper.  
  
Jubilee: This SUCKS!! Out of all the people here **I** have to be the one to get lost. **ME** the only one in this place to actually have ever been an actual X-Man, ** I **have to be the one to get lost. This blows, I'd much rather be at the mall.  
  
The voice comes from the resident mall-rat of the team, Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee as every one calls her. She is angry because of the fact that she was at one time a member of the X-Men and always thought that because of this she was always the most experienced member of Gen X. It was the thought of her not being the best that caused **her** to lose this image, she wanted to be the "Best there is at what I do," just as her "father" was.  
  
Jubilee: This wouldnt be half bad if me and Wolvie were out here, 'cause if that was that case we'd at least be kicking some bad guys ass, yeah me and Wolvie could take on anyone, and I bet we still could. I mean I've had to get better with my time in Gen X, I've had to, thats the whole reason I was put here anyway.  
  
Suddenly Jubilee hears loud rustles coming from some bushes not to far in front of her.  
  
Jubilee: Ah great! With my luck thats a bear, or worse a pack of ravenous, hungry, and REALLY REALLY mean wolves! I think its best if I just mosey along in the opposite direction, yeah thats it besides I WOULDNT WANT TO HURT that pack, yeah so I'll just go on my way...Wait a minute! Thats right! Ive gone against some of the toughest baddies in the world, fuck that in the UNIVERSE, IM A' X-MAN, well sort of, anyway I aint afraid o' nothin'!!!  
  
With a sudden burst of confidence Jubilation Lee runs towards the area where she heard the noise.  
  
Jubilee: All right you bunch a' mutts get ready for the AWESOME MIGHT OF JUBILATION LEE!! HYAAA!!..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! WEREWOLVES!!!!!  
  
With that the "valiant effort" is gone, and so is Jubilee.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Professor" the calm soothing voice came from Jean Grey, One of the most powerful Telepath's in the world, and arguably the most powerful woman on the planet. "I need to go away for a while, theres,...some urgent matters that I need to take care of." Jean, or Phoenix as she is known to the rest of the world, could hide anything she wanted, but not from this man, not from Professor Charles Xavier. "It is about Logan isnt it." He said it as more of a fact than a question. "I dont know exactly what youre trying to hide Jean, your shields are up and very strong, but I also want to know whats happened to Logan, he may no longer be part of the team, but he is still part of the family, and one of the best friends I could ask for, now tell me, were is he?" the Professors voice was calm as always, and held a regal tone that was infamous with his personality. "I, I dont really know Professor, he left me a letter, the truth is that he is still very disturbed about the situation of Apocalypse, and...Death. I've been helping him recently late at night with this, he came to me because he felt he could trust me, and I felt like I should help him, because I to was in a similar situation." Jean was worried about Logan. The truth was that they were very close, many times Jean thought of what could have been if she had not met Scott, could she and Logan ever have something similar as the love between she and Scott? She was almost certain the answer was yes, of course it would be different. Jean had a side to her that she always subdued, a wild side one that could have been Wolverines match, however ever since the tragic death of her best friend as a child, she hid this part of her, only a few times did she ever embrace this wildness of life, and it had only been around Logan, never truly giving in to the urge of going wild, but always close.  
  
"Jean, what exactly did Logan tell you?" Xaviers voice snapped Jean from her thoughts "I cant tell you Professor, I swore to him that I wouldnt tell anyone, the only reason I've told you all that I have is because I think you should know what he is going through, like you've said he is still part of the family and you and he are still close, I thought you should know." Xavier understood, even if he didn't like it much. He and Logan were close, and he knew of the strong attraction between Jean and Logan before they even knew. Part of him wanted them to get close, Logan had been through so much in his long life that he would understand if Logan had turned into the "killing machine" that so many have tried to influence him in becoming. Anyone else would have given in easily, but Logan even with his natural berserker rage, that alone would turn even the strongest willed person into a maniac, has always fought against this part, in his opinion, Logan was not a beast, he was more human than anyone he'd ever known. This is why Xavier respected him so much and he knew that Logan needed someone like Jean and deserved someone like her. Jean also was like a daughter to him and he also knew about this wildness of life that she keeped hidden so well, and wanted her to bring this part out because without it she would never be fulfilled as a person, and Logan was just the man to bring this part out, they were two parts of a great whole, however there was the matter of Scott, his "son" who loved Jean more than life itself. "I,..." he sighed "understand. You have my permission Jean, and dont worry I wont tell anyone." She looked at him "Not even Scott."  
"Not even Scott, I'll tell him that I've sent you and Logan on a mission to investigate some sort of Friends of Humanity activity, be careful Jean." "Thank you Professor." With that she gave him a hug and left.  
  
"Professor." The voice came from behind " Where has Jean gone?" immediately Xavier knew it was Scott Summers, Cyclops. "She and Logan left on a mission to investigate a Friends of Humanity incident." Cyclops was a bit confused "Logan? He isnt exactly part of the team anymore Professor, why not send me instead?" **Shit!** it was the first time in years that he said an obscenity in his mind "Well Scott, this isnt really an X-Men operation, its a Fantastic Four mission, the Hulk, Spider-Man, and the Ghost Rider left to investigate a similar situation in the west coast, they believe it has to do with either Dr. Doom, or someone else, part of Logan's visit was to ask to borrow a telepath, and since Betsy and Logan arent exactly close, I decided it would be best to send Jean." **Not bad, I havent lied in a long time I think it worked **he thought rather smugly. " Well if its of that magnitude shouldnt we help?" **Shit! doesnt he give up? Of course not, I practacly raised him.** "Dont underestimate the Fantastic Four Scott, Logan has changed, the situation will be solved in time."** Next he will say 'Well, Professor, Where was Logan I didnt see him leave with Jean?'** "Well, Professor, where was Wolverine, I didnt see him leave with Jean?" **I dont even have to use telepathy!** "You know Logan, Scott, always a lose canon, he left a few hours ago to go over his plans." **Now what!?!** The look on Xaviers face told Cyclops to be quite. "Oh, ok." He sighs in his mind** Finally, done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________**  



End file.
